Hide and go Seek
by SomeCoolChick2
Summary: Sonic and his friends didn't know how to spend the rest of the nice day. So when Sonic suggest to play Hide and go Seek it turns out to be more than just a childish game. I'm sorry I lied there's going to be a third chapter so ENJOY! SonicxTails
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys I'm back with another story. Hope you guys like this one. It's going to be(possibly) a Two-shot I'm not sure yet. By the by sorry if haven't written any fics in awhile I've been busy and I didn't have any inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: You know the usual I don't own any of tese characters TT_TT**

**WARNING: YAOI (boyxboy)**

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream(and cheese) were all gathered in the middle of Tails front yard, discussing what they should do to pass the time. Amy suggested to do something outside because it was such a nice day.

Everyone agreed, but the problem was they didn't know what to do. Then Sonic said cheerfully," How about we play Hide and go Seek?" Knuckles scoffed and everybody's attention was on him. He folded his crimson across his chest gruffly. "Heh Hide and go Seek what are you 4?"

A vein popped out of Amy's forehead. "KNUCKLES!" Amy growled while swinging her pico pico hammer out of nowhere. " WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP" Amy was pounding her hammer in random directions chasing knuckles, making the poor creature run for dear life. Everyone turned back into the wide huddle again talking about the matter at hand, ignoring the dopes in the background.

"Sure!" Cream said "I think it would be fun."And we could put teams to make this more interesting," Rouge said pointing up. Everyone liked this idea very much especially a certain pink hedgehog. It caught her attention so much to the point where it made her stop thrashing her hammer towards the terrified Knuckles.

"Oooooh teams?" Amy thought with delight " I hope I get paired with Sonic!" The pink hedgehog rushed over to the huddle in excitement. To decide who will be paired with who the group wrote the numbers 1-6 on small strips of paper. The pairs will be arranged like this; numbers 1 and 3 are pairs, 2 and 4, and 5 and 6.

Tails gathered the small strips of papers and dumped them in an empty jar. One by one the friends picked their slips, secertly hoping the people they want to be paired with has their assigned arrangements. " I hope I get paired with Tails!" Sonic thought blushing a little.

The friends gathered together once again holding their papers. "On the count of three we show our papers." Sonic said eyeing everyone.

1...

2...

3! Suddenly, everybody turned their slips revealing their numbers. Amy slumped down in dissapointment, Cream smiled cheerfully closing both eyes, Rouge and Knuckles smiled evilly, Tails smiled brightly, and Sonic got filled with happy giddiness.

The pairs were; Amy and Cream, Rouge and Knuckles, and Sonic and Tails. The rules were pretty simple you cannot go pass the park that was pretty close to Tails house, but there's an exception where you can also hide in the park. Also, to make finding people more interesting and easier each person when their it can use a transportation item like wings or bikes or roller skates. Then when a player is found he or she has to run for it, and if they get tagged by the person that is it their out.

So the interesting game began and Rouge and Knuckles were it this round. Rouge took off in air while Knuckles road his skateboard along the black pavement. Amy grabbed Creams wrist and took off hiding behind a bush in the park. Sonic and Tails ran to a narrow opening between two houses and slid in.

Both friends were on opposite walls facing each other. They were so close that Sonic blushed because he could feel Tails hot breath trailing along his neck. Tails looked up in alarm spotting Rouge flying right above them. But there was still a chance to escape. "We need to hide somewhere else now," Tails whispered in Sonic ear. This made him shudder.

Sonic and Tails accidentally tried to move at the same time, causing Sonics knee to grind into Tails crotch due to the narrow space. Tails let out a little moan. By now Sonic was probably more red than blue."S-sorry," Sonic stuttered. A nervous smile hooked itself on Tails face. "It's f-fine I know where we should hide next." Tails whispered nervously.

Tails took Sonics wrist and led him to an area with a lot of trees and shrubbery. He forcefully pushed Sonic into nearby bushes making him fall on his boozum. "What gives?" Sonic asked rubbing his but. Tails hovered over him. He climed over Sonic and straddled over Sonics lower region. " What are y-you Ahh!" Sonic moaned as Tails grinded their crotches together. Tails leaned towards Sonic and gave him a lustful kiss. He then moved toward his ear whispering," I've been wanting to do this for a long time"

Meanwhile with Amy and Cream. Amy was roller blading down the pavement holding Creams poor body by the wrist running from Knuckles not too far behind. "Now I've got you Pinky!" he yelled from the distance. Amy scowled. She made a sharp turn making them collide into some bushes.

"Ouch! You okay Crea-" " Shhhh shut up do you hear that?" Cream asked. Silence filled the area until an all too familiar voice or maybe two broke the silence. "Ahh more Tails more!" Sonic moaned. Amy and Cream looked at each other wide eyed. They looked over the bush in front of them. Blood began to drip from their noses as they watched their friends do it.

**I can't believe (even though I wrote it) that Amy didn't snap when she saw them! Anyway hoped you guys liked it! And please stay tuned for Chapter 2!**

**Tails221 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back~! With a new chapter for Hide and go Seek. If your wondering who will be on top it's...HA IM NOT TELLING YOU! Find out for your self and yes I've decided it will be a two-shot so this is** the** last chappy!^o^ I'm soo happy because I updated it!**

Before Amy and Cream saw:

"Ughh Tails," Sonic moaned as he watched his friend rub their cocks together in a teasing way. "W-what if someone sees?" he gasped as Tails rubbed harder. A clear smirk could be seen on Tails face. "Let them watch," Tails said seductively. he suddenly stopped his ministrations earning a small whine from the blue hedgehog. His sapphire eyes seemed to scan Sonic sending a shiver down his spine.

"W-why are you just staring at me?" Sonic blushed turning his head away trying to shield his body. "You just look so...delicious!" Tails said licking his lips like a hungry cat. Sonic tried to swallow the lump in his throat preparing himself for what's coming.

xXSEX SCENEXx

Tails slid his pants down agonizingly slow torturing the blue hedgehog. Onve those were through he positioned himself at Sonics butt hole. "You ready?" Taild asked with a tantilizing grin. Sonic nodded slowly but then turned eyes emerald eyes to meet the ocean blue ones. "You know this is considered rape," Sonic said furrowing is just stared wide eyed at him. He was expecting him to say something more romantic but insteadhe just chuckled leaving the hedgehog to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not conisidered rape if you want it," Tails said in a low tone slowly pushing into Sonic. A surprised gasp escaped his lips sending electrifying chills down Tails back. Yet another chuckle slipped from Tails. "It seems like someone is enjoying it already." he kept on pushing in and out of him receiving frequent moans from the both of them. Suddenly, Tails pushed in on an angle and hit a bundle of nerves causing a rush of pleasure overflow Sonics body. "Ahh! More Tails more!" So if practically screamed.

Tails senses kicked in and turned his head. He smirked as he saw a faint hint of pink and light brown fur watching them. After five more lustfull thrusts Sonic came tightening his ass muscles around Tails dick sending a sensation throughout Tails body. Whith this finally clench Tails came inside of Sonic. He slid out and layed on his side.

Amy and Cream just sat there holding the video camera blood oozing from their nose at the sight of their friends. Amy finally pressed the finish recording button. "Did you see that?" Amy asked Cream with eyes clouded. Cream could only nod due to being in a daze. Suddenly a sadistic voice broke the fantasies rolling inside of Amy and Creams head making them snap back into reality.

"Hey! That footage you just took there costs 1,000,000,000 dollars!" Tails smiled at them. The two girls glanced at each other in fear, awkwardness, and in embarrassment.

**Thats it folks! I'm glad you read my story! I'm probably going to start a new Sonic fic but also write a Nabari no Ou one or a One piece fic so the updates might take a looooonnnnngggggg time.**

**BYE BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! I lied this isn't going to be a two shot In honor of Hellfirestorm85! Hellfirestorm85 asked me to continue this adding to the story's plot. So please enjoy! Let the reading commence!**

The girls just stood there with the mouths and eyes gaping wide. They looked at Tails then at each other then at Tails and then at each other then at Tails and then at each other. Tails ocean eyes just rolled as he just sitting there all nonchalant not even phased by the girls poorly hidden presence.

Then an evil plan hatched into Amys wicked mind. She scanned the area eyeing Tails and the sleeping Sonic with a big sleep bubble expanding and retracting from his nose. She motioned with her gloved hand to Cream like she was going to tell her a secret.

This made Tails arch his eyebrow in suspicion,but he brushed the suspicion out of his mind looking over to the sleeping hedgehog admiring his radiant blue fur. Cream leaned one of her floppy ears over to Amy's mouth listening attentively to what the pink hedgehog was saying. "We... Should take advantage of this video!" Amy whispered happily. Cream nodded vigorously in happy agreement.

"I know what we should make them do!" Cream whispered smiling broadly. "What?" Amy said feeling so eagar that she just wanted to pound something (maybe something like Knuckles) with her pico pico hammer continuisly!

"We should make them serve us as butlers for at least a week!" Cream giggled. Amy nodded. "Not butlers but maids" Amy grinned. The two girls stood up wide (evil)smiles clearly seen on their face. Sonic had woken up already sitting beside Tails blushing madly. "I already told him that you guys saw...and video taped," Tails said. The words "video taped" made the hedgehog blush even more.

"Cream and I are going to make a deal with you!" Amy said pointing at the pair. She held up the video recorder waving it annoyingly. The boys eyed he cam and tried to swallow the lump in their throats. "You two will be Cream and I's maids for a week and if you dont ill tell everyone!" she said smirking at the duo's synchronized facial expressions.

A distant scraping on the pavement could be heard. The group turned their heads toward the sound source. Not to far down the street was a red echidna skateboarding down the wide street filled with rows and rows of identical houses. As came closer Tails and Sonic filled with anxiety.

Something landed down from the sky landing right beside Cream making her shriek in terror. The landing made a slight breeze carres the groups faces including Knuckles. "What happened to our little game?" Rouge asked with a tint of concern in her voice. "yah," added Knuckles who yet again crossed his arms over his chest"Did something happen?"

Right when Sonic and Tails were about to shake their heads no, Amy had to butt in with that big mouth of hers. "Well, actually Tails and Sonic were having se-"Her words were stopped by a sudden cover of Sonics hands over her mouth. "M-me a-and Tails were having a se-sampling of pies contest!" Sonic blurted out. Inside of Tails head he mentally face-palmed himself.

"Oh really now?" Cream smiled amused. Rouges eyes practically sparkled with giddiness as she thought of the vibrant scent of the various flavors teasing her nose. The delicious taste of the creamy flaky desert tingling her taste buds. She inwardly shivered.

In a swift motion Rouge was hovering off the ground holding the confused knuckles by the wrist. "WE'RE GOING TO THE PIE EATING CONTEST HAZAA!" she yelled while flying at least 70 mph dragging Knuckles like a rag doll.

xXTime skipxX

"So we actually did it!" Sonic yelled flailing his tired arms around making the frilly apron sway a little. Tails just shrugged it off like it was no big deal! The two MEN were dressed in cotton woven black dresses with knee high socks. The shoulders were dressed with poofy short sleeves and to top it off a lacy headband with ribbons at the end on both sides. As Amy walked into her and Creams shared house she laughed yet again till her sides hurt.

"Did you clean upstairs in my room?" Amy asked still snikering as she hung up her jacket in the coat closet. The boys groaned as they trudged upstairs to go clean the demons lair. Sonic heard Amy's voice from downstairs as Tails started dusting the side table by the pink and red patterned bed(omg that rhymes) "Oh my gosh I totally forgot I have meeting at the studio I'll be back ok?" Amy screamed from the main enterance.

A mischievous grin snaked it's way onto his lips. Sonic turned to him about to say something but he noticed the grin. "Watcha got there?" Sonic asked in curiosity. Tails was reading a light red leather book grinning and sometimes snickering. "Oh nothing," he said."Just something we can get revenge on Amy with." Sonics eyes widened as he noticed there on the books cover engraved in gold was the word Diary. " Read it for yourself." he gestured for me to take the leather book. I hesitantly took the. Oil scanning the page Tails marked with his fingers.

It read: Dear diary, I've had this feeling for awhile now and it's for one of my friends. The strange thing is it's not for Sonic. It's for my best friend Cream. Every time I'm around her this feeling swells up in my chest. Sometimes it overwhelems me to the point of touching myself. I think I'm in love with her.

Sonic dropped the book like he was shown the truth. Which true he was. No wonder why Amy hasnt been all over him through this past week. "ha well get her for sure," he laughed. "She even gets aroused be her!"

Suddenly a surprised gasp escaped Sonics lips. Tails was behind him grinding his hard on onto Sonics ass. "Speaking of being aroused," Tails whispered into Sonic ear. "By the way you look really sexy in a dress!"

**Thank you guys for reading my fic! I love all of you who read and review my fics. THANK YOU!**


End file.
